Rosario Ghoul
by wannabeghandi
Summary: This takes place after Kaneki and the gang attack Kanous lab and Kaneki's Kakuja activates. Banjou an the gang feel like Kaneki should leave for a while. So he goes to Yokai Academy.


Kaneki rode the bus to Yokai academy. After Kaneki's battle with the CCG in Kanou's laboratory where he was given the name Centipede, Banjou had been given a flier by some strange priest. It was for Yokai Academy and Banjou knew that that was where Kaneki needed to go.

Kaneki sighed. Everyone had insisted that he go for at least a year. That he needed to take a break from everything. Kaneki was still angry at himself for attacking Banjou. He knew that they were right so he agreed. Kaneki looked at his black and chipped fingernails.

"**So kid, you ready for Yokai Academy?"** The bus driver asked from up front. "**I hear it's a pretty scary place.**

"Its probably nothing compared to what I've seen." Kaneki answered.

The bus driver laughed.

**Well here we are kid. Have fun and be careful."**

Kaneki stepped out of the buss and adjusted his eyepatch. He then set off down the path. It was a strange place. Most trees were dead and there were tombstones. He then heard a girl scream.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A girl on a bike came crashing out of the trees and ran into Kaneki.

Kaneki grunted. He then realized that his hand was a on the girls thigh. He blushed. The girl was extremely cute with pink hair and a Rosary around her neck. The girl looked at him and couldn't help but notice that he was attractive even with the eyepatch and white hair.

"Oh you're bleeding." The girl said and she pulled out a handkerchief. But instead of wiping it she leaned into him and bit into his neck.

Kaneki froze. No one tries to eat him. In a flash Kaneki pinned the girl to the ground and held her wrists. The girl realised what she had done.

"I'm so sorry. You see, I'm a vampire and when I saw your blood I lost control."

"A… Vampire?" Kaneki wasn't sure if the girl was lying or telling the truth. She didn't look like a liar but Vampires couldn't be real. Well Ghouls were real so it was a possibility. Kaneki relaxed his grip and let the girl go.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have attacked you. My name's Ken Kaneki."

"I'm Moka Akashiya and I'm sorry for drinking your blood."

Kaneki smiled,"It's alright. Well we better get going, don't want to be late for orientation."

The pair set off to the academy.

Kaneki and Moka had been separated after orientation so he found his class by himself. As everyone was taking their seats, the teacher walked in. She was a pretty women with blonde hair and cat ears.

"Welcome to class everyone. My name is ." The women said. "I hope that we have a great year. Now we should probably go over the rules so, rule number 1, You should never reveal your monster form. You need to learn to blend in with the humans. Rule number 2, is any human found on campus will be killed.

_So this really is a school for monsters. I should be fine since I'm half Ghoul. _Kaneki thought.

"Instead of killing the girl ones, we should molest them instead." The boy sitting next to Kaneki said. He stuck out a long tongue. Kaneki instantly had the urge to break half the bones in this freaks body.

"Your Saizo Komiya right?" asked.

"The one and only." He said with a cocky grin. He noticed Kaneki glaring at him.

"What are you looking at, Eyepatch?"

Kaneki was about to say something when the door opened and Moka ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost."

All the guys began to talk.

"Woah, she's so hot."

"Look at those legs!"

"I want her to be my girlfriend."

Moka began walking to her seat when she noticed Kaneki.

"KANEKI!" She screamed and knocked him to the ground with a flying hug. All the guys hated him since then.

"Hi Moka." Kaneki blushed. She was still laying on him. Kaneki prayed that he wouldn't get a stiffy.

Kaneki and Moka were standing on the roof of the school.

"So Moka, what is with that Rosary?" Kaneki asked.

"Oh this?" Moka held up the Rosary."I have to wear this or I'll turn into a scary Vampire. But I can't take it off."

"So you will get stronger if it does?" asked Kaneki. He was interested. Maybe he could keep up with his training.

"Hey Kaneki, have you ever been to a human school?" Moka asked.

"Yeah but I was bullied a lot."

"Me too." Moka said,"I hate humans. I also hate Ghouls. Have you ever met a Ghoul? They are scary."

"Yeah… What if I told you that I'm the two things you hate?" Kaneki looked her dead in the eye. "I'm half Ghoul an half Human."

Moka began to back up. "What? You can't be. Stay away from me." She ran away and Kaneki couldn't stop her. Kaneki sighed. He was hurt. How could she just run away from him? He thought that they were friends. Kaneki sat down.

Moka felt terrible. She had just told Kaneki to stay away from her and she ran off not even letting him explain. But how could he be half Ghoul and half Human? She decided that she should go back and apologize. But someone pinned her against a tree. It was Saizou.

"So I see that you're finally away from that freak with the eyepatch. Its going to be fun molesting you." Saizou backed up and his clothes began to rip as he got bigger and more monstrous.

"KANEKI!"

Kaneki head shot up from looking at his hands. He had heard Moka scream his name. She was in trouble. Kaneki opened his backpack and pulled out his mask. He felt that he would need it. He pocketed his eyepatch and put the mask on and leapt of the roof. He ran full speed to where Moka's scream had come from. He saw Moka backed up against a tree with that prick Saizou in his true form. Kaneki launched himself from the top of a tombstone and kicked Saizou in the back knocking him over.

"What the fuck was that?" Saizou grunted. He looked at Kaneki and got a little scared from the mask and the eye that was black with a red iris.

"You're a Ghoul?" Kaneki cracked his middle finger and flipped Saizou off in response. Saizou charged at Kaneki. Kaneki grabbed hold of Saizou arm and flipped over Saizou breaking his arm. He twisted Saizous arm in another direction breaking it again in another spot. Saizou fell to his knees and Kaneki kicked him in the face unhinging his jaw. Kaneki walked up to Moka and yanked off her Rosary.

"I think you should finish him."

Moka began to transform. Her hair turned silver. Her eyes red. Her breasts and her ass got bigger. She walked over to Saizou. She saw the fear in his eyes as he recognized her as a Vampire. He tried to speak but couldn't because of his jaw.

"I think its time that you learned your place!" Moka yelled as she kicked Saizou sending him off like team Rocket. She walked back over to Kaneki and took the Rosary from him.

"You're strong so take care of my outer self, Ghoul." She clasped the Rosary back on and her hair turned back to pink and she fell over. Kaneki caught her.

He sat against a tree with Moka's head in his lap. He pulled of his mask and smiled as he looked at her. They were like that till Moka regained consciousness.

As they walked back to the school, Moka asked if she could drink some of his blood.

"Sure." Kaneki said and pulled down his collar. Moka bit into him and savored his blood.

**Alright so I know that Kaneki shouldn't have been cut when Moka ran into him but oh well I put it in. Vampire fangs can also go through. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. NO FLAMES**


End file.
